Problems encountered with bag holder devices are multifold. If a bag is suspended by its walls, it can tear, rip, stretch, sag, or slip from the device, especially as the bag becomes fuller and heavier. Such complications are particularly notable with relatively thin and smooth walled bags.
Another difficulty occurs upon removing a bag from a support device. A bag can fall or topple upon being detached, or it may have to be hoisted in order to disengage it from said device. Not only can such lifting be inconvenient, but the bag can tear or rip when lifted by its walls. It would be preferable if a bag could be detached from a support device in a way where a person could grab hold of the bag before it fell, as well as allowed a person to remove it without having to lift the bag.
Another complication with support devices involves spreading a bag's opened end so that it can be used. Since bags come with differently sized mouth openings, it is necessary to dimension adequately the bag's opening in order to spread its opened end, and to account for different bag opening widths.